


Stealing Lines, Stealing Hearts

by memewife



Series: Wayhaven Week 2020 [3]
Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: F/F, Farah deserves the world, Fluff, They're both goobers just being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25257382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memewife/pseuds/memewife
Summary: The detective and Farah see an aurora on their way home, which is really weird, because that's not exactly supposed to happen in Wayhaven.Whatever it is, it's sure a good excuse for some flirting!
Relationships: Female Detective/Farah Hauville
Series: Wayhaven Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827400
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Stealing Lines, Stealing Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 of Wayhaven Week 2020! I used the Aurora prompt!  
> This is my first time writing Farah at any real length, so I hope she hits right!

Stranger things have happened in Wayhaven, but perhaps this is the most beautiful strange occurrence yet. Curtains of light hang in the night sky, shifting and slithering through the air. The detective’s breath catches with a soft gasp. Logically, she knows that Wayhaven is well out of the range auroras typically appear in, but again, stranger things have happened in Wayhaven. She stares up at the dancing greens and near-white pinks, all but forgetting about her walk home… and her girlfriend beside her. 

Farah, of course, is not one to be forgotten. She falls back into the detective’s arms, hand flung dramatically across her forehead. When the detective  _ finally  _ glances back down, she finds shining, amber eyes waiting for her. 

“Come on, detective! You’re off work for the day. It’s time for some fun!” There’s a hint of mischief in Farah’s voice and she arches her back, flopping a little further over the detective’s arms.

“Hey, I’m not going to complain about a bit of fun, but-” The detective lifts Farah back to her feet before continuing- “that’s definitely not supposed to be happening here.” Farah, surprisingly, stays quiet, staring up at the sky with the same sort of wonder a child regards birthday cake with. After a moment, she finally speaks.

"It's so…" Farah pauses, pursing her lips as she thinks. After a second, she offers, "It's so green! It's not supposed to be that green, is it?" The detective's laugh comes easy, as it always seems to when Farah's around.

"Not everything is like the movies, you know." Farah spins on her heel, looking up to the detective with a wide grin.

"Oh, too bad! I guess the part where auroras are supposed to be super romantic is fake too," she snarks, but the playful spark in her eyes takes the edge off. The detective finds another laugh bubbling up, but she suppresses it. Not yet. She still wants to play along.

"Yep. If it was supposed to be romantic, I'd tell you that you're far more beautiful than any aurora could ever be." The detective shoves her hands into her pockets, feigning disinterest as she glances over to her girlfriend. Farah giggles, but the way her cheeks darken suggests that she’s charmed.

“Hey, that was supposed to be  _ my  _ line!” She puffs out her cheeks and bumps into the detective in a half-hearted protest.

“What can I say? I’m a thief. Stole your line and your heart.” The detective winks, sweeping her arm around Farah’s shoulders to pull her close.

“No fair!” Farah squeaks, clasping her hands over her chest, “I’ll just have to steal your heart!” She relishes in the detective’s pleased hum, all but dropping her dramatics as she admires her girlfriend. From this angle, the aurora’s light makes her look absolutely ethereal, even as her brow furrows and she bites her lip. The mere hint of inner conflict is enough to spur Farah into action. She turns, pulling her girlfriend into an almost too-tight hug before going up on her toes to press a kiss to her neck. She lets out a surprised laugh, but leans down to kiss Farah properly, slow and sweet. 

“You stole my heart a long time ago,” the detective whispers, wrapping her arms around Farah a little more tightly now. Whatever worry she seemed to have a moment ago has melted away as she gazes down at Farah, now replaced with mild amusement. “And apparently, you’ve stolen some of my lipstick, too.” She laughs and holds up a hand to swipe at the black smudge just off-center of Farah’s lips. 

“Guess you’re not the only thief, huh?” Her eyes sparkle gold and green in the light, and the detective draws in a slow breath. 

“I guess not.” She’s distracted again, her thumb lingering on Farah’s face before gently tracing her bottom lip. “Hey, want some more?” There’s a velvet edge to her voice that makes Farah shiver in anticipation as she nods eagerly. This time, it’s deeper, lips meeting with a passion not entirely appropriate for Wayhaven’s streets, even if they are presently empty. Save for a few quickly-stolen breaths, it’s only broken when Farah slides a hand up under the detective’s shirt. Immediately, she pulls back with a sharp hiss.

“What’s wrong?” Farah feigns innocence, but she’s got a cheeky grin on her face and her other hand creeps up onto her girlfriend’s warm back too. The detective grits her teeth, wrinkling her nose at the sudden intrusion of cold skin. “It’s not like anyone’s out here to see.” Farah’s sly wink still manages to bring a slight smile to her face.

“Wouldn’t care if they were,” she quips, words coming out clipped and not as suave as she’d like, “but you’re just using me to warm up your hands.” Farah’s grin only widens. It’s stunning enough that the detective can’t even entertain the thought of pretending to be upset.

“Caught me!” Farah gives absolutely no indication that she’s going to move, though, instead only shifting to wrap herself further in her warmth. The detective laughs once.

“If you’re really that cold, we could just hurry up and get to my apartment.” Farah hums, finally getting feeling back in her fingers as she considers the offer.

“But if we go, I’ll miss out on all the beautiful scenery!” She pauses, waiting for the right timing to unleash what can only be a devastating, irresistible flirt. “Oh, you know, and the aurora, I guess.” Farah positively basks in the simple joy of the detective throwing her head back and laughing. The time they spend with each other just feels so light, easy. Even when they’re both starting to freeze their asses off.

The detective takes a moment to catch her breath, but she squeezes Farah gently in the meantime. “That one was good, but-” As if on cue, the wind kicks up, making Farah shiver even in the relative warmth of the detective’s arms- “I think it’s about time that I get you home and warm you up.” This time, she accepts readily. It seems that body heat won’t be quite enough to keep her comfortable now.

“Sounds like you just want to get me alone.” Farah rolls her lips. The detective only offers a roguish smile in response, softly nudging her into continuing their walk. Farah follows her lead, appeased when the detective slips an arm around her waist to keep her close. Even without the pressure of the cold, she’d rather not be apart.

The detective’s steps falter, just for a moment, as she looks up to the sky again. “Hey, should we deal with  _ that _ ? Could be a supernatural.” Farah follows her gaze before shrugging.

“If it’s that important, we’ll get a call about it.” That seems to be all the encouragement the detective needs to start walking again. All she worries about now is lavishing affection upon a particular, wonderfully sweet vampire.  



End file.
